wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Cy-Bugs/Gallery
Images of Cy-Bugs from Wreck-It Ralph and the games Hero's Duty ''and ''Sugar Rush. The Film imagesCAZD037T.jpg|A Cy-Bug pins Ralph to the ground. Cy-BugTransformation1.jpg|A Cy-Bug transforms its arms into machine guns. 250px-CyBugGuns.png|A machine gun Cy-Bug Cy-BugEggs1.jpg|A Cy-Bug laying eggs. Cy-bugFace.jpg|A Cy-bug latches onto the FPS Robot's screen. cy-bugs.jpg|The Cy-Bugs being summonned back by the beacon CY-BUG.jpg|A Cy-Bug about to be summoned back by the beacon. Cy-Bugs being summonded by the beacon.jpg|Ralph watching the Cy-Bugs being summoned back by the beacon Cybug Eggs.jpg|Cy-Bug Eggs. BabyCybug1.jpg|A baby Cy-Bug. CybugRalphShuttle1.jpg|The Cy-Bug and Ralph wrestle in the shuttle. CybugRalphShuttle2.jpg|Ralph and the Cy-Bug are about to be ejected from the shuttle. Cy-Bug drowning.jpg|A Cy-Bug sinking in the taffy swamp. Screenshot 2013-10-18 at 5.16.26 PM.png|A Cy-Bug is about to devour Brad. CyBugEatingCandyRoots.jpg|A Cy-Bug eats a peppermint tree root. CyBugTransformation1.jpg|A Cy-Bug transforming. Stripy Cybug.jpg|A peppermint Cy-Bug. CybugFlashback2.jpg|A Cy-Bug devouring Brad. CybugEggsCalhoun2.jpg|Calhoun finds the Cy-Bug nest. Cybugs swarming.jpg|The Cy-Bugs invade Sugar Rush. 200px-Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-9466.jpg|A jawbreaker Cy-Bug images (4).jpg|The candy Cy-Bugs attempt to destroy the finish line. 200px-Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-9721.jpg|A Cy-Bug is about to devour Turbo. 200px-Cy-Bug_mouth.png|A Cy-Bug devouring Turbo Turbo Snapshot 03.png|Turbo as a Cy-Bug 200px-Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10009.jpg|Ralph listening to Cy-Bug Turbo's plan 185px-Turbo_Cybug_01.jpg|''I can take over any game I want, I should thank you, but it would be more fun to kill you.'' 185px-Turbo_Final.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo toys with Ralph. 185px-Screenshot_2013-10-17_at_10.15.29_PM.png|Ralph vs Cy-Bug Turbo 200px-Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10037.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo chasing Ralph 200px-Tumblr_static_icon5.png|Cy-Bug Turbo after being thrown by Ralph 185px-Turbo_Cybug_02.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo tackles Ralph 185px-Imnotthroughturbo.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo is about to carry Ralph Wreck it ralph candy cy-bugs.jpg|A bulletproof candy Cy-Bug. Cy bugs.png|The candy Cy-Bugs corner Felix, Vanellope and Calhoun. 185px-Turbo_cybug_04.jpg|Ralph in Cy-Bug Turbo's grasp 200px-Letswatchherdie.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo forcing Ralph to watch Vanellope get killed by a swarm of Cy-Bugs pobrane.jpg|Vanellope glitching past the candy Cy-Bugs. cy-bugs attacking felix and calhoun.jpg|The candy Cy-Bugs cornering Felix and Calhoun. 200px-Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10269.jpg|A candycorn Cy-Bug mesmerized candycorn cy-bug.jpg|A mesmerized candycorn Cy-Bug Sugar Rush Cybugs.jpg|The candy Cy-Bugs fly off towards the cola beacon. 185px-Turbo_cybug_03.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo trying to stop the other Cy-bugs from flying into the cola beacon 185px-Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10310.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo trying to resist his Cy-Bug programming. CyBugKCTurboDietColaDemise.jpg|The Cy-Bugs and Turbo fly to their death. 162px-Cybug_King_Candy_01.jpg|Mesmerized Cy-Bug Turbo 185px-Turbo_death_01.png|Cy-Bug Turbo getting closer to the cola beacon 200px-Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10329.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo finally reached the cola beacon, and his death Video Games WirGame0.png|Cy-bugs invading Sugar Rush in the Wreck-It Ralph videogame. Cy-BugQueenSprite.png|The Cy-Bug Queen's sprite. Credits to SD. IceCreamCy-BugSprite.png|An Ice Cream Cy-Bug's sprite. Cy-BugSRBg.jpg|Cy-Bugs in Sugar Rush. Cy-BugSRBg2.jpg|Cy-Bugs in Sugar Rush. Cybugs in KH union X.png|Cy-Bugs in Kingdom Hearts Union X Promotional Art Hero's Duty Cybugs.jpg|Wallpaper cybug.jpg Cy-BugProfile.png Cy-bugs.png Concept and Production Art Cy-bugEnemies.jpg|Concept art of various cy-bug mutations by Joel Mandish. Cybugqueen.jpg|The Cy-bug Queen in the videogame, by Joel Mandish. Cy-bug.jpg|A cy-bug in its basic form. JuvenileCy-bug.jpg|A juvenile cy-bug. FlyingMinionCybugJM.jpg|A flying Cy-bug. IceCreamCy-bug.jpg|An ice cream mutated cy-bug. LampCy-bug.jpg|A streetlamp mutated cy-bug. LampCybugVariationsJM.jpg|More concepts of the lamp Cy-bug by Joel Mandish. CybugGrenadeJM.jpg|A grenade mutated Cy-bug. JawbreakerCybugJM.jpg|Concept art of a Jawbreaker Cy-bug. JawbreakerCybugAttackJM.jpg|Storyboard of Ralph battling a Jawbreaker Cy-bug by Joel Mandish. FiFCybugJM.jpg|A boss cy-bug from the Wreck-It Ralph videogame. HDCybugJM.jpg|A boss Cy-bug from the videogame. CybugPA.jpg|Production art of a cy-bug attacking a scientist. Cy-bugBeta.jpg|The beta designs resemble scorpions and millipedes. Tie-In Art CybugComic2.png|A Cy-bug crashes Calhoun's wedding in the graphic novel. KCbugComic3.png|The cy-bugs and King Candy are led to their doom. Merchandise Hero'sDutyFigures.jpg|An adult and juvenile Cy-bug in the Hero's Duty playset. Miscellaneous Category:Galleries